


Over The Top

by Eakromania



Category: The Freshman & The Sophomore (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Fondling, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexytimes, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eakromania/pseuds/Eakromania
Summary: Different times when girlfriends Ave (MC) and Kaitlyn go over the top with their make out sessions.





	1. Changing Room

OVER THE TOP

Kaitlyn x MC

Ch. 1 Changing Room

“C’mon Ave, tell me, what’s this secret you’re keeping?” Kaitlyn pesters you as you’re headed to thrift the new boutique that opened up several days ago. You playfully answer, “You’ll know when you’re told. Now less talking, more thrifting.” After you selected a few tops to try on, you’re surprised to find your girlfriend in the bra section of the place. “These look nice, don’t they?” you ask Kaitlyn, who answered coyly, “I bet yours would look better on the floor, babe.” “Well, the funny thing is,” you stated before leaning in Kaitlyn’s ear to whisper, “I’m not wearing one.” With that being said, you make your way to the changing room with a very smug expression on your face. 

You nearly pull your long-sleeved top over your head when you faintly heard the curtains swish back and forth quickly. You barely have time to respond when you felt two familiar hands come from behind you and grope your bare breasts, a familiar mouth pressing hot kisses up your neck, across your cheek, and then twisted you around to press your back against the wall and kissed you hard on the mouth. “So that’s your secret, Ave?” Kaitlyn asked breathless as she gingerly squeezed your breasts. You tug your top over the rest of your head and smiled sweetly at your girlfriend, who, in turn, grinned wickedly. Before you could tug your arms out of the sleeves, Kaitlyn gently presses your bodies against the wall, whispering in a seductive tone, “Not quite yet, baby. This has been something I’ve been wanting to do for a while, and I refuse to pass a good opportunity as this.” 

Kaitlyn proceeds to plunder your mouth with her own while massaging your breasts in tandem. Kaitlyn’s kisses grow to be more insistent by the second until she decides to continue leaving hot and steamy ones up and down both sides of your neck, jaw, and the swells of your breasts. She then chooses one breast to pepper quick kisses in a spiral while palming the other. You have to conceal a gasp when Kaitlyn finally takes your rosy peaks in her mouth, which she nips and soothes and sucks on multiple times. Kaitlyn then rains sweet kisses all over both breasts ad up your naval before finally placing a big one onto your lips. You manage to tug the rest of your shirt out of its sleeves and flip your positions before whispering hoarsely, “Your turn.” 

With that being said, you proceed to remove her shirt as well as bra as you rain down kisses along each patch of bare skin you can find and finally swirl your tongue over each of her nipples. Your mouth continues to travel up until it finally meets hers. After a few moments, you both catch your breath while gazing adoringly into each others eyes. The silence is broken when an employee asks of you’re okay, to which you answer as normal as you can that you are and that you’ll be out soon. You then turn to Kaitlyn, and both of you suppress your giggles with several more kisses before deciding to dress and proceed to check out.


	2. Dark Corner

Ch. 2 Dark Corner

It’s Kaitlyn’s birthday again, and everyone is having a blast at the new dance club that opened up downtown. You grab Kaitlyn’s waist from behind and drag her towards you. Before she could continue grinding into you, you whisper, “Later Kaitlyn, I have something special planned for us back there.” You gesture at the dark, quiet corner of the club, where you begin to lead her towards. “But Ave, you’d have to make reservations ahead of time for this sorta thing.” You just smile at your girlfriend as you give the waiter your name, who leads the two of you to a booth near the end of the club. After the two of you are seated, Kaitlyn throws her arms around your neck and plants several big kisses on your cheeks accompanied by happy “thank yous”, to which you smile and state, “Well, lovey, the night’s just begun.”

After you finished your meals and paid the check, you turn to Kaitlyn and ask coyly, “So does the Birthday Girl still have room for desert?” To which Kaitlyn replies with a wicked grin on her face, “I believe she does.” With that being said, you pounce your mouth upon Kaitlyn’s, who is delightfully surprised by this. You proceed to kiss down Kaitlyn’s jaw and neck and start outlining her very low-cut party shirt with your lips. Once you’re finished with that, you ask as you trace the inside of her shirt with your fingers, “Well, Birthday Girl, what ever shall I do with this article of clothing? Keep it on or take it off?” Kaitlyn gasps breathlessly, “Off, please off.” You grin mischievously before slowly peeling Kaitlyn’s top off, tracing the outline of her her bra with your finger in a seductive manner. “Ave, stop teasing!” Kaitlyn exclaimed before unclasping her bra herself. You giggle softly before setting to work on your girlfriend’s present. You rain kisses all along her bare breasts, paying special mind to the hardness of her nipples, which you suck just the way Kaitlyn likes. You then trail kisses up her naval, throat, chin, and finally her mouth.

After the two of you catch your breath, Kaitlyn tackles you down on your back, whispering, “My turn.” You protest slightly as she stars sucking at your neck, “But Kaitlyn, it’s your birthday-“ which she immediately cuts off with a hard kiss on your mouth before stating, “Correct, and since it’s my birthday, I can do what I want, and who I want to do is you, baby.” Kaitlyn then resumed plundering whatever bare skin she could get her lips on until she decides to pull your party top down, which revealed to be braless. “Well, happy birthday to me, indeed,” Kaitlyn exclaimed gleefully before getting back to work. She cradles one breast in her hand while sucking it hard as she squeezed the other. Kaitlyn proceeds to bite and soothe each space on your breasts as much as she can before placing a gentle kiss on your mouth to finish it off. She smiles while examining each of the hickeys she planted upon your breasts before punctuating with kisses, “Best. Birthday. Present. Ever.”


	3. Halloween Party

Ch. 3 Halloween Party

Halloween was one of those times of the year when multiple parties were held at the same time all throughout campus. This year, everyone decides to check out the other parties around campus before their own party starts, per Kaitlyn’s suggestion and your persuasion. This Halloween is also exciting for the both of you because it’ll be y’all’s first Halloween as a couple, so you and Kaitlyn dress as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy respectively.

It doesn’t escape either of your attentions that the costumes are very low cut, tempting both of you. Kaitlyn then states, “Tell you what, baby. Whoever finds an empty spot at the parties we go to first gets to have their way with the other person in whatever form it takes. Okay?” “Okay,” you answer before chastely kissing your girlfriend on the mouth.

You all walk into the first house where everything and everyone is wild and having big fun. In the midst of it all, your eyes catch an empty spot against the wall and begin to drag Kaitlyn by the hand towards your destination. As soon as you approach the wall, you quickly press Kaitlyn against the wall and start plundering her mouth with your own. After your lips trace the outline of her face, they make their way down her neck to the swells of her breasts where you nip at different spots that cause her to groan. As she catches her breath, you decide to be even more daring by pulling down her sleeveless top. In between heavy breaths, Kaitlyn exclaims, “Ave, please, please just get on with it. Please!” You ponder for a minute before slowly and carefully reapplying your red lipstick before Kaitlyn says, “Ave!” You giggle slightly before raining kisses all over the rest of the unmarked territory down and around her breasts. You reapply your lipstick quickly before sucking on the hardness of her nipples. When you’re finished having your way with Kaitlyn, you help her pull her top back up without smearing the lipstick stains just as Abbie comes over and informs you both that they’re going to the next campus party.

You barely have time to start observing the current big fun in yet another wild party place when Kaitlyn drags you by the arm upstairs while reapplying her bright green lipstick quickly and effortlessly. You suddenly feel your back slam against a balcony pillar as well as your jawline, throat, and neck being mouthed in a steamy fashion. You close your eyes to catch your breath only to feel one of Kaitlyn’s hands undoing the knot of the scrappy black and red bra that kept your bust covered. As soon as that gets taken care of, Kaitlyn encloses her lips along the swells of your breasts and starts nipping, sucking and pulling at one of your stiffened peaks, then tugs your head down for a hard kiss on your mouth only to travel back down and finish off the other breast. When your entire chest has finished being caked with bright green lipstick stains, Kaitlyn retied the knot and leads you back downstairs, stating that the party at their suite has already started without them.

Sure enough, there is yet an equally chaotic party awaiting you all when you get there. In the midst of the crowd, you feel a pair of hands slip through your bra and began tweaking your tits and hear a silky voice whispering, “Just let me lead you back, baby. Don’t think I’m through with you just yet.” With that being said, Kaitlyn plants her freshly coated lips along both apples of your cheeks multiple times while leading both of you backwards towards her room. After many rounds of making out after getting rid of your respective tops, you both collapse on the bed and fall asleep on top of each other

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos. The photos of the costumes are available on my Tumblr on diffrntfanfic. 
> 
> https://diffrntfnfc.tumblr.com/post/171658077329/over-the-top-ch-3-halloween-party-halloween


	4. The Suite

Ch. 4 The Suite

 

It was very late in the afternoon when you decide to join the rest of civilization for the day. So you come out of your room wearing your pajamas, which mainly consist of an oversized t-shirt and sports shorts, only to find the suite nearly empty, save for your beautiful girlfriend who’s dressed rather similar to you. “So Kaitlyn, where might our other suite mates be on this fine day?” Kaitlyn smirks as she saunters towards you, saying, “Well, all our lovely suite mates are out running their errands that will take all day. So they won’t be back until later.” Your noses touch when she whispers, “Much later.” She emphasizes with a heartfelt kiss on your lips. When you both finish your breakfast, you ask, “So what are your plans for today?” Kaitlyn pretended to ponder before replying, “Well, I did intend to spend the rest of the day with my girl, but now I’m having second thoughts.” You mock gasp, “Well, if you’re so sure, I was going to ask if you wanted to make out in different places in the suite all day today, but since you’re clearly having second thoughts, I’ll just have to find someone else then.” 

 

Before you reach for the doorknob, a pair of arms wrap themselves around your waist and tug you backwards. You nearly shiver as Kaitlyn’s lips ghost your ear, asking, “What places do you have in mind, baby?” You grin coyly as you answer, “Well now, I was thinking that we could start on the rooftop and see where to go from there. How does that sound?” Kaitlyn whispers just as coyly, “Sounds perfect.” With that being said, she starts necking you up and down both sides while leading you both backwards towards the rooftop. She soon spins you around to face her when you get outside. Before you can say anything, Kaitlyn immediately presses her mouth to yours and backs you up until your legs hit the edge of the couch. She then turns around to sit on the couch with you standing above her. With a wicked grin on her face, Kaitlyn snakes her hands underneath your sleep shirt and starts caressing both breasts. She then pulls your t-shirt down enough to unveil both breasts, the neck outline holding your arms in tight position, and starts trailing kisses up and down your naval, latching her mouth onto one of your nipples before attending the other. She stops kissing your breastbone long enough to discard your sleep shirt completely. She resumes her work by letting her mouth linger around the underside of your breasts before once again, enclosing her lips and tongue around your stiff pebbles, causing you to groan. Kaitlyn trails her kisses back up to your throat, along the underside of your jaw and places hard, long kisses on your mouth.

 

You tug Kaitlyn up with one hand while grabbing your t-shirt with the other. You lead her back down into the suite and towards the living room couch. Upon getting there, you playfully fling you girlfriend on top of you on the couch, causing her to erupt in giggles, which prompt you to start raining kisses all along her face and downward. When your lips touch the collar of her shirt, you immediately use your hands to remove the item over her head, but not without your palms ‘accidentally’ graze her peaks. You soon begin sucking and licking as hard and languid as you can on different sections of her breasts, which causes Kaitlyn to groan louder by the second. Your tongue leaves a long trail along her throat all the way back to her mouth, which you insert straight into her mouth. After several long kisses, you both break way for the sake of air.

 

Kaitlyn unexpectedly hauls your mouth to hers and, without breaking your hard kissing, drags you both towards the kitchen counter and hauls you up. She proceeds to give your chest area a repeat but more heated performance from the rooftop. You quickly decide to lead the two of you back to your room, where you both finish the day off with a bang. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos when you’re done reading this. :)


End file.
